This invention relates generally to vehicular function monitoring and display systems. More particularly, the invention is related to a system for assisting the manual inflating of tires while mounted on the wheels of a vehicle. Most particularly, this invention is related to a system for assisting the manual inflating of tires of the vehicle that includes an indicator assembly positioned on an exterior vehicle portion such as an exterior mirror assembly.
Remote tire pressure sensors have been developed which sense tire pressure and transmit, such as via a radio frequency link, the tire pressure to a vehicle-based controller. The information regarding tire pressure may be used to control vehicle safety-based devices, such as ride and comfort control systems, road-handling systems, braking systems, and the like. It is also known to utilize such sensors in combination with tires that can run without inflation in order to warn the driver that the tire is operating in an emergency mode and should be driven at a limited speed for a limited distance.
It is known to utilize various gauges and displays in view of the driver. For example, it is known to place a display of vehicle tire pressure within the interior cabin of the vehicle in view of the driver. This includes displaying the vehicle tire pressure in an interior mirror-based display. Typically, such displays mounted in the interior cabin provide a read-out of the inflation status of individual tires on the vehicle, such as an alphanumerical read-out of tire pressure or an icon indicative of tire pressure status. For example, a read-out or an icon indicative of the individual tire pressures at the four wheels on an automobile can be displayed at the reflective element of the interior rearview mirror assembly. While such displays alert the driver of the vehicle sitting in the interior vehicular cabin when the vehicle is operating as to the inflation status of individual tires present on the vehicle, they are little to no aid to a driver or other person while actually pumping air into or bleeding air from an individual tire in response to recognition of an undesired tire inflation pressure. While pumping air into or bleeding air from a tire mounted on a vehicle (such as commonly occurs at service stations and the like), a person typically uses an air line connected to an air compressor. The air line is manually connected to an inflation valve provided at the vehicular tire; the person presses the air line to a nipple of the tire valve, and, by so doing, pressurized air is allowed pass through the tire valve, or escape from the tire valve, to inflate or deflate tire pressure to the desired pressure value. To so do, typically the engine is turned off and the driver exits the vehicle, and crouches down at a particular wheel on a side of the vehicle in order to adjust the tire pressure at that particular wheel. While so doing, the driver typically does not have a view of the vehicle interior, and typically relies on a hand-held tire pressure gauge or on a gauge provided on the air line used for tire pressure adjustment. Thus, even though the vehicle tire may be equipped with a sensor for measuring the air pressure in the tire, in systems known to date, this tire pressure monitoring sensor does not provide a readily readable indication of correct or incorrect tire inflation pressure to the person external to the vehicle who is adjusting the tire pressure in that tire on the vehicle, and especially while that person is in the act of adjusting that tire pressure.